Death Battle: Magma Cube vs Red Slime
This is a non-profit fanbased parody. I do not own Death Battle, Minecraft, or Terraria Wiz: The red jumper, similar to the glob of ooze. Boomstick: Except way more cooler. Wiz: Like the Magma Cube, Minecraft's Hell Jumper. Boomstick: And the red Slime, bouncer of the Underground. Wiz: I'm Wiz and he's Boomstick and it's our job to analyze their damage, speed, and fire to determine who would win, a Death Battle. 'Magma Cube' Wiz: The Magma Cube is very similar to The Slime, as in the fact that it has 3 forms. Boomstick: It has the big, the medium, and the small form, but is all around much better. To start with, we'll go over the big form. Big Cube Height: 9 feet Length: 9 feet Width: 9 feet Color: Red and Black Eyes: Red and Yellow Boomstick: Standing at 9 feet tall and spewing sparks wherever it goes, the Big Cube is a freaking beast in combat. Not for skill or fighting style, but for abilities and raw power. Wiz: While the Big Slime has 6 attack and 16 health, Big Cube has 9 attack, 16 health, and 12 armor points. Boomstick: Putting it on a whole other level. Also just like Big Slime, it jumps 10 feet forward and 3 feet up. Even if you manage to kill it, watch out, it's split into 2-4 Medium Cubes. Medium Cube Height: 4.5 feet Length: 4.5 feet Width: 4.5 feet Color: Red and Black Eyes: Red and Yellow Wiz: Standing at a less intimidating but still terrifying height of 4.5 feet the Medium Cube is still decent at combat. Boomstick: Comparing it to the Medium Slime, which has 3 attack and 4 health, the Medium Cube has 6 attack and 4 health, as well as 6 armor. Wiz: Similar to the Medium Slime, it jumps 5 feet forward and 3 feet up. And if you kill it, it'll split into 2-4 Small Cubes. Small Cube Height: 2.25 feet Length: 2.25 feet Width: 2.25 feet Color: Red and Black Eyes: Red and Yellow Boomstick: Standing at a tiny 2.25 feet the Small Cube is much better than the Small Slime. Wiz: While the Small Slime has 0 attack and 1 health, the Small Cube has 4 attack and 1 health, as well as 3 armor points. It jumos 3 feet across and in the air. It also doesn't get hurt by lava or fire. Boomstick: All of the Magma Cube forms attack twice per second, and in combat jump every .17 to .5 seconds. If you battle the Magma Cube, prepare to be burned. "Splosh" Red Slime Height: 2.5 feet Color: Red Eyes: None Wiz: The Red Slime is the third weakest slime from Terraria. Despite that it is still the bane of several new players existance. Boomstick: Having 12 attack, 35 health, and 4 defense, Red Slime could probably take on both Green and Blue Slime at the same time. Wiz: Like all of the Terraria Slimes Red Slime can jump about 8 or 10 feet into the air and 12 feet across. Boomstick: Red Slime also has 14% knockback resistance. If you fight the Red Slime, you better have better than average armor. Underground Red Slime is seen jumping around a cave. Eventually it comes across a section with a Nether Portal in it. Being the mindless being it is Red Slime jumped through the portal. Nether As Red Slime comes out of the portal it is greeted by heat and lava. Not caring about that it sees a Big Cube hopping around. It quickly jumps in front of it and prepares to attack. Fight! Red Slime quickly jumps at Big Cube. Big Cube quickly returns the attack and jumps into Red Slime. It dies and splits into 3 Medium Cubes. Red Slime attcks a Medium Cube, killing it and splitting it into 2 Small Cubes. It jumps into the second Medium Cube just as a Small Cube jumps into it. Both the Small and Medium Cubes die, the latter splitting into 2 Small Cubes. Red Slime quickly dispatches the rest of the Small Cubes. It then faces the last Medium Cube and they both jump at each other. They both miss and Medium Cube lands on top of a small patch of land in the sea of Lava. They turn around and both jump at each other and collide in mid air. As they collide Medium Cube dies and they both fall into the lava........... and 4 Small Cubes jump out of the lava and onto the land. K.O. Boomstick: Holy crap, that was better than either of the last two fights. Wiz: This was a really close match, Red Slime had every advantage, except for 2. Boomstick: Magma Cube had the survivability factor on his side. Considering the fact that if you kill a Medium or Big Cube it'll just split, this wasn't surprising. Wiz: Also the Magma Cube is not effected by lava might not seem important, but in a land of lava, it was the most important factor. Boomstick: Even if this fight didn't go into the lava, which would undoubtibly happen, Magma Cube would've still won. Wiz: During the math, Magma Cube would've dealt enough damage to win, just that the lava killed Red Slime first. Boomstick: Looks like Red Slime got burned. Wiz: The winner is the Magma Cube. Category:Minecraft vs Terraria themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Monster' Themed death battles Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016